aku Mager (malas gerak)
by Hariken yuu-chan
Summary: Boboiboy Air sifatnya yang santai and pendiam .Dibalik sifatnya itu,dirumah kerjaannya ... terinpirasi dari lagu Hatsune miku mager (malas gerak). bad sumary ,fic gaje and hancur - -.


Aku Mager (malas gerak)

By : Hariken yuu-chan

Warning : OOC Ding !,typo(s).Fic belum memenuhi syarat ding ! -_- yuu kagak tau lagi dah banyak kekurangan di fic gaje ini *mengacak rambut ampe kusut* (stres tingkat akut) *di lempar high heels ama hariken* hueee….gomene desu….

Hariken : lebay lu ah… -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Happy reading….. ^^

.

.

.

.

Matahari menyinari dunia dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan bagiku.

"uhhh." Aku masih meringkuk di dalam selimut dengan kasur yang empuk bagiku ,entah mengapa aku pingin sekali tidur yang aku mau ,sampai jam berapa pun bagun yang aku mau.

aku ingin sekali hidup itu santai tanpa ada beban sama sekali di pikranku.

.

.

.

.

Panas matahari sudah mencapai 30 derajat celcius (?).Aku masih saja meringkuk dalam kasur nan empuk ini .aku malas keluar apalagi dari dalam kamarku yang bernuansa biru laut ini.

.

.

tik tik tik tik...

hujan,tiba-tiba sja membasahi bumi juga perkarangan halaman rumahku.

aku masih saja meringkuk dalam selimut sambil memeluk bantal nana empuk ,sesekali aku mendengarkan earphone dari lagu yang menurutku enak di dengar sambil tertidur.

"AER ...! KAPAN KAU AKAN BANGUN ,UDAH JAM 12 SIANG MASIH AJA TIDUR !.BANGUN KEBO .!

.

.

.

Ck...ngapain juga sih Kak Hali bangunin orang lagi aku dong kalau aku tidur sampai jam berapa ,padahal Dia itu juga Kebo ,bobo makan,bobo lagi .Ah biarlah sesekali aku ingin hari ini hujan lebat ,perasaan tadi itu panas aku malas bergerak.

.

.

.

Kata kakakku ( Gempa) ,Aku itu mirip sekali dengan panda , panda itu kerjaan bangun - makan ,main - bobo lagi ...yah begitulah ,kerjaan ku kalau di rumah

sering begitu , bobo dikamar , memeluk bantal sambil nonton tv , terus duduk dengerin music sambil baca comic di temenin kerupuk (ikan) ,walupun itu adalah kesenagan ku di luar sekolah .

Kalau di sekolah biasanya aku diem dan jarang ngobrol sama teman ,waluapun itu saudara kembarku .Sifatku yang sangat kalem di kelas sekolah .Kalau dirumah itu ,aku sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar , bobo di kasur dengan buku pelajaran berserakan diamana-mana . Maklumlah anak pemalas ^o^.

 _Ayo lari-lari_

 _Tending dan berlari_

 _Berjuanglah Tsubasa_

 _Pahlawan kita_

Oh yeahhh…..

Terkadang ,kalau ku sedang tidur sering merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara Gaje di sebelah kamarku .Sebut saja si Api ,Ia terkadang sering nyanyi ost Anime yang sering ongol di tv. Maklum lah MKKB , Alias _masa kecil kurang beruntung_ .Sifatnya itu yang sering kekanak-kanakan , terkadang Ia sering mengajakku nonton kartun bersama , tapi aku menolak nonton bersama dengannya , _Because_ dia itu sering teriak gaje apabila kartun kesukaannya itu muncul dalam tv , lebay banget .Makanya aku jarang bersamanya.

.

.

.

"EMAKK…..TOLONG TAUFAN."

"HAHAHAHA…SEKARANG LU KAGAK BISA LARI LAGI …BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI …HAHAHA !."

KREKKK…

"ANJRIITTTT…..PINGANNG GWA…EMAK TOLONG MAK."

.

.

Haishh….. datang lagi si penganggu tidurku ,bisa kagak sehari aja tenang and damai di rumah ini .Mereka berdua kerap sekali menimbulkan masalah.

Taufan si usil dan (sok) narsis, lalu si Halilintar sicool .Terkadang kalau Ia merasa terganggu ,maka Ia merasa terganggu ,Ia tidak akan segan-segan meremuk tulang seseorang atau membanting tubuh seseorang ,sebut saja orangnya Taufan ,yang menjadi bahan kelinci percobaan .Terkadang di situ saya merasa sedih (?). melihat Ia menjadi bahan bahan amukan Halilintar ck ck di situ pula aku terkadang menjauhi mereka berdua ,nanti badanku hancur .Apa kata Fans ku nanti ^o^.

.

.

.

"Api , angkat noh kain jemuran udah mau hujan tuh !."

Terus ada Gempa ,kalau yang ini sih orangnya bijak end gak nyebilin kayak yang aku sebutin tadi , yang gak parah aku sebutin tadi .Dia itu manis , sopan and baik urusan rumah pasti dia yang ngerjain ini itu ,sebenartnya sih aku mau nolongin Gempa , tapi karena sifatku ini bergentayangan terus di tubuhku .Aku jadi malas bergerak mengerjakan tugas itu .

.

.

.

.

Maka dari itu ,aku malas bergerak kalau di suruh-suruh kakak-kakakku atau yang lainnya.

.

.

.

aku memang

malas

gerak... x_x

* * *

yuu : uhhhh entah apa yang yuu pikir kan saat ini , fic ini benar-benar kacau desu... hueeee...maaf kan yuu yang jarang up to dat (gak bisa bahasa inggris) .oh ya genki desuka minnsa-san ...ada yang kangen sama yuu gak *plakk*... (pede mode on)

yoshhh...segitu aja dulu dari sapaan yuu...lain waktu ...kita berjumpa lagi minna-san...

ada yang mau rivew fic ini... ? (ngarep)


End file.
